lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldryn
Eldryn was born, small and frail to the tribe of Gova. A condition in their lungs left them ill and physically unfit for most of their childhood, to the sadness and dismay of his parents. Unable to hunt or provide labor for the traveling clan, Eldryn spent many a day swaying on the backs of caravans, sketching the wildlife he saw pass by. When he became of age, he was dutifully handed over to the tribe apothecary, where he learned the art of medicinal healing, and the properties of the plants he had grown fond of in his youth. (Many of which, he found, could be used for more than just healing.) He spent many years settled with this profession until the natural wanderlust of the Govans settled in, and his forrays into the forest to gather herbs took longer and longer. A starved curiousity regarding the spirits of the ancient wood guided his feet to the crumbling gates of Lunafell, the cursed city of the wood elves. What happened when Eldryn entered the forbidden walls is decidedly unspeakable, even amongst the few Arthonan elves that found their Govan cousin stumbling, half-corrupted through the twisted trees. It is surmised that Eldryn only survived their wrath and was nursed back to help simply because they could not discover how he found his way inside without a similarly grim fate. Nonetheless, Eldryn remains tight-lipped on the whole endeavor, although the experience pushed him to wander farther away from his people and closer to the country of Arn. It is near the land of men that Eldryn was inevitably captured by slavers. His small stature and lack of combat training proved him to be an easy target for the Arnish men. Ambushed and caged, the elf would remain in servitude to the slavers for many months as they carted him, and many others, across the realm in search of coin. The grisly caravan would make it’s stop in Gildor and, eventually, the city of Valrose. Again the timeline of the woodland elf would become fuzzy, as the story varies from rumour to rumour. One states that, during the Tournament of Valrose, he was bought by the Darkmoon Saint, Sinthaster Wolfeater, for correctly answering the warrior’s riddle. Another suggests that the slavers simply disposed of him for being too sickly to actually sell. The most popular rumour, however, tells a story of an elf, at his wit’s end, lashing out at his kidnappers with a concealed blade and gnashing teeth; and that he showed up, mouth dripping at the Wolfeater’s tent. A tale most usually met with laughter and darting eyes. Regardless, the Govan joined the Darkmoon’s company under questionable circumstances — and with Sinthaster’s apparent good graces. There he remained for a time, as both an apothecary and a strange sort of advisor to the Saint; providing insight onto the culture of elves and the strange spiritual occurrences that had begun to plague the country. The relative period of peace was short-lived, however, and just as mysteriously as he arrived, the elf disappeared one night. After a year Eldryn returned, with claims that he had traveled to Silvalen in order to aid his people and with a companion, the elf Seren, in tow. Over the course of their pilgrimage they had formed a sacred bond, and were near inseparable. They rejoined the ranks of Sin’s company, though to an indisputable end. Eldryn shares many traits characteristic with wood elves, including a devotion to secrecy and deeply rooted distrust of humans. While not outwardly volatile, being approached by men often results in lowered eyes and mumbled words and, if provoked, not-as-friendly words. While shy and guarded, Eldryn does his best to exemplify politeness; even if it’s in cold regard. As of yet, it seems the only human they are free to speak comfortably with is Sinthaster, though they share a close relationship with the wood elf Zaestra and, of course, Seren of Gova. Category:Biographies Category:Recruit